Yang Xiao Long VS Gene
Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Yang Xiao Long VS Gene is a What-If?Death Battle by LakuitaBro01.2 Description: RWBY VS God Hand! These two cocky prosthetic martial artists are gonna fight it out in a one on one in the middle of the desert! Will the blonde bruiser make way for her friends and sister? Or will the demon slaying shaolin monk Dragon Kick her into the Milky Way? Interlude: Wiz: Prosthetics are the future to the unfortunate ones that have lost a limb, as time goes on, prosthetics become more and more advanced, some even becoming robotic. Boomstick: I guess you can say these people need a hand! Or a leg. Wiz: Boomstick's jokes about himself aside, these prosthetics can be used to better a person, both physically, and mentally. Boomstick: Yang Xiao Long, the Goldilocked bruiser of Team RWBY. Wiz: And Gene, the shaolin wielder of the God Hand. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Yang Xiao Long: Wiz: The world of Remnant is a scary place. Since the dawn of time, creatures known as Grimm have haunted humanity, hunting them down, and forcing humans to wall themselves off in well protected establishments. It wasn't until the discovery of Dust that they were able to fight back. Boomstick: Once they figured how to weaponize it, pushing the Grimm back became so much easier. Flash forwards thousands of years and humans have built huge kingdoms that were hard to take down! Along with special schools made to protect the world from these beasts. Think of it like Harry Potter, except make Voldemort female, give him hair, and give him control over Grimm. Wiz: With a secret war going on behind the scenes, the World of Remnant was peacefully blissful, that is until the fall of the kingdom Vale. With the sudden catastrophe, all kingdoms went defensive, and tensions rose higher. Boomstick: During the fall, the stars of the show Team RWBY were fighting their own fights, when Blake belladonna was cornered by the ex-lover Adam Taurus. Taking advantage of how Blake cares for her team, Adam tricked her friend, and combatant in this fight, Yang Xiao Long into attacking him, in which he cut her arm off. Wiz: Yang Xiao Long, the sister of leader Ruby Rose, was devastated, however she was given a second chance as she was gifted with a new, robotic arm. After having some training to get her back into the swing of things, Yang set out to regroup with her sister and friends. Boomstick: Not only does she regroup, but she still kicks loads of ass! Before the sudden loss of a right arm, she was beating the shit out of everyone, and even after the replacement, no one was able to harm her. Wiz: Yang is a skilled martial artist, she's skilled in hand to hand combat, and with her brute strength skill doesn't mean too much whenever she lands a hit. Boomstick: The humans of Remnant have two special powers: the first being Aura, the projection of the soul that acts as a forcefield and as a way to heal. The other one is Semblance, a special power someone possesses, and Yang has one hell of a Semblance. Wiz: Her semblance, dubbed "Wreathed in Flames", works in a way that every hit she takes makes her faster and stronger, and it's triggered by her being hit, or her anger. It particularly flares whenever her hair is damaged. Boomstick: Yep, if you touch her hair, or a simple strand falls out, she will rage hard, and beat your ass even harder. Women, am I right Wiz? Wiz: Err... Boomstick no, that's insensitive. Anyway, Yang's special powers aren't all, her weapon of choice is the Ember Celica, gauntlets, now A gauntlet that fires off shells. Her standard shells have no actual projectile, but it acts as if there was, causing a pulse of raw energy. Boomstick: The other are actual fuckin' shotgun shells that explode on contact, their fuckin' amazing! Wiz: Yang can use these to propel herself through the air, or to add momentum to her punches, allowing her to zip around the battlefield quickly. With these, she can either deliver strong punches up close, or keep her foes at a distance with her shells. Boomstick: And you can bet she's strong too! She's comparable to Nora Valkyrie, someone who, although with help from Ruby's semblance, shattered a massive rock golem in one strike, and she's able to take down building sized Grimm with ease, as well as take hits from them too. Wiz: She's can also keep up wit Blake Belladonna, her sister, and Sun Wukong, the last of which could dodge a bolt of electricity from a sea dragon. Along with all this, she's able to keep up with formidable fighter's skills, and even beat a few as well. Boomstick: But put her against anyone who specializes in kicks or someone who dodges a lot and she cannot do ANYTHING to them, as she had so much trouble with Mercury Black and Neopolitan, the former kicks a lot and the latter dodges a lot. Wiz: Yang also stays true to her Semblance, she is very hot headed and can lose sight of things easily, and that's not all, she also cannot rely on her Aura for long, for it'll deplete and eventually stop working, leaving her left open and weakened. Boomstick: Which means her Semblance would only take her so far before she completely becomes helpless. However, Yang's pure strength and speed may be able to push her through for the win. Gene: Wiz: Long ago, an angel full of pride fell from heaven and was left in exile, known to all as the Demon King Angra. Gathering countless numbers of demons, Angra lead war onto the realm of the mortal men, hellbent on ruling the world with humanity as his slave. Boomstick: However, god said "Fuck you Angra" and bestowed humanity with two weapons known as the God Hands, in the form of a man with God's power sealed into his arms. Using this power, the man sent Angra back into exile, while humanity rejoiced. And from that time, to this day, a clan protected the God Hands from evil, for those who wield it's power will become a god or a demon. Wiz: Sure enough, this clan, the Godhand clan, was under attack from the inisde, by a man named Azel who was possessed by Angra, and had possession of the left Godhand. Luckily, a high-ranking clansmen's daughter was able to escape with the right Godhand, and had to find someone that would save the world. Boomstick: It was by chance that one day when she was being harrassed by some demons that a man named Gene came to her rescue, just to get his ass handed to him, and his right arm taken away from him. How coincidental that Olivia had the RIGHT Godhand. Wiz: After attaching the arm to Gene, Olivia had Gene go solve this issue for he was the one with the skill and power to do so. After fighting his way through hordes of demons, the Four Devas, and eventually Azel and Angra, Gene saved Olivia from becoming the vessel of Angra. Boomstick: Gene is one tough son of a bitch, with the God Hand permanently attached to him unless cut off, his strength, speed, durability, and skills are boosted to insanely high amounts. The demons that had cut his arm off prior became fodder to him! Wiz: Gene's God Hand also grants him special powers, such as the Roulette Wheel and the Deistic Brace. The Roulette Wheel is full of special techniques that do massive damage, such as the Ball Buster, which doesn't work on females, Chain Yanker, Daisy Cutter, Discombobulator, Divine Smash, Face Runner, God Stomp, Shaolin Blast, Dragon Kick, Grovel, and Shockwave. Boomstick: And as for the Deistic Brace, it essentially keeps the full potential of the God Hand sealed, and can only be removed for 10 seconds, but in those 10 seconds Gene is completely invincible, moves faster, and hits harder. ''' Wiz: Gene is also an expert martial artist, his fighting style combines moves from several types of martial arts, and whenever he can stun any enemy, he'll either put them in a Cobra Twist, pummel them, or if their female... spank them. '''Boomstick: Imagine fighting Chuck Norris, if Chuck Norris was given the gift of god and decided to kick the shit out of sinners for a living. And one thing to comment on his fighting style is that he rarely ever blocks, he mostly just dodges. Wiz: Gene's physicality, as mentioned, is pretty damn impressive. For strength he's been able to smash a giant crane, as well as send people into the atmosphere with his kicks, and was able to beat Elvis, who sent two men into space with one punch. Boomstick: He also was able to dodge electric shockwaves from some dude's guitar, and dodge artillery fire. He's also skilled enough to take down an old sensei, hundred if not thousands of years old demons, and the demon king Angra himself! Wiz: However Gene has his faults. He's very cocky, and he never tries to block an attack and relies on dodging everything that's thrown at him to win, and the Roulette Wheel, while time slows down a little, still needs time to charge before he makes a move. Boomstick: But Gene's skills and power of God may be enough to score him the victory. Fight: "I'm friggin' parched here! Where the hell can a man find some water around here?" The man wandered through a desert town; a town in which he was helping by clearing out a very demonic threat. It was quiet, and all throughout the town the wind whistled quietly. This caused the man's hairs to stand on end. That's when he realized that on the opposite end of the road, a group of very color-coordinated teens were just waltzing through the town. The man double taked and started running towards them. "Hey! You guys shouldn't be here!" The one wearing red jumped and looked over at the man. "Guys! We got a bogey on our six!" she yelled out playfully, as the other three pulled out their weapons and faced towards him. "Woah!" the man put his hands up, shaking his head, "You got this all wrong, I'm not bad." The girls lowered their weapons, the girl wearing white slapped the back of the red one's head, hard. "Ow, Weiss!" The girl in white 'hmph'd' and looked away, while the other two just stared the man up and down. With brown hair and fairly tall stature, he looked down at them, especially the blonde one, becoming somewhat enamored. "Damn, not Olivia but hey, it'll do." "Excuse our manners," the girl named Weiss spoke up finally, "but I am Weiss Schnee, the annoying red one is Ruby Rose, the cat is Blake Belladonna and the one you're oogling is Yang Xiao Long" The man snapped to attention, having been staring at Yang. "Oh, uh, my name's Gene. I'm cleaning this town's demon infestation up. You might want to get out of here before something happens to you lot." Ruby nodded and they began to walk away, when Gene went wide eyed. "Elvis mentioned the Four Divas... or was it Devas? Divas", he thought to himself, before he put his hand up "Hey, nice trick there Four Divas!" The girls immediately turned, bewildered. Why was he calling them divas, and why was he picking up a barrel. Gene chucked the damn thing right at the four of them, but Yang shot it out of the air. "Go guys, I got this!" Yang was left behind as her friends and sister ran, but she stood against Gene, who was approaching, cracking his knuckles, neck, and stretching everything else. Sunset Heroes - God Hand "It's always that hot ones that will try to kill you" Gene muttered while approaching. But Yang, with a dead pan face, suddenly smirked a little: "Good luck, creep." FIGHT! They both rushed forwards with their own punch, fists colliding, but Yang's Ember Celica fired a standard shell, forcing Gene's arm back and spinning him a little. He spun and kicked right at her head, which landed, and she stumbled a few feet back. Gene ran up and began the assault, two right hooks to the side and one stomp on her foot. Yang bit her lip and headbutted Gene away. Gene got right back into his stance and beckoned Yang to come again. She ran up and threw out a punch, which he dodged, and he pushed her arm out of the way up into the air, and jumped, spun, and roundhouse kicked her in the jaw. Yang landed face down, spat out dirt, and bolted towards Gene. He preemptively ducked a overhead punch, however she caught him in the stomach with a heavy blow. He retaliated by doing a flip, kicking Yang in the jaw and sending her into the air, where he performs the Crescent Kick, kicking her three times before landing and kicking her hard, catching her in the stomach and sending her skidding across the dirt floor. Yang quickly stood up, shook herself off and ran at Gene again. They traded blows again, but this time Gene gained the upperhand by slapping her in the face and then suplexing her while she was stunned. Yang wrapped her legs around his midsection and reversed, slamming him into his head. Gene then grabbed her by the arm and with his free hand used his technique 100 Fists, rapidly pummeling her face and ending with a huge one to her stomach. She flew back, but didn't fall down. "So you can hit hard, huh? Well guess what, I can hit harder!" She yelled. "Boooooo! That's so clich-" he began, but had to dodge the oncoming onslaught of explosive shells being rained down on him. Yang kept firing shells at Gene, who was using anything he could to take cover. That's when he saw the solution. While Yang was reloading, he ran out and grabbed a barrel full of gasoline, and chucked it at her. Yang shot it, the explosion burning the wooden structures around it. Yang looked through the smoke, trying to see if she had hit her foe, but he tapped on her shoulder from behind. She spun around with a punch, to which he dodged and pulled her off balance, shoving his fist into her gut and sending her flying into a saloon. Dazed, she got up and dusted herself off and looked around. She had broken a table, and the customers of the bar all began to stare at her before one got up and yelled: "You're not Alexander!" Gene, who was now approaching the bar sighed and walked in. Fly Routine - Dead Rising He jumped through the wrecked hole in the wall and faced off against Yang, as the patrons stood and armed themselves with smashed beer bottles and shivs. Gene ignored the brewing chaos and somersaulted over a table and roundhoused Yang on the way down. She caught his leg and punched him in the knee, cracking it. Gene hobbled for a second and smashed his leg on the ground, putting it back straight, all the while a patron jumped on his back. "You're not Alexander!" Gene grabbed the man by the head and flung him at Yang, who kicked him through the ceiling and grabbed a bottle from another and chucked it at Gene. Gene deflected it and chucked a chair at Yang. She blasted it out of the air, but Gene got right in her face and landed a hook in her right rib cage. She winced and slugged another punch, but Gene dodged. "What the hell is your problem?! Just take a hit!" Yang screamed at Gene. Gene just stopped and stared at her, confused. "I'm good?" he replied, shaking his head and putting his fists up again. It was then the crowd had enough and several at once yelled out "You're BOTH not Alexander!" Yang and Gene engaged again, this time the crowd was getting in on the action, Gene would dodge a few punches from yang then deflect a knife stab into another patron, while Yang would spin around to knock out several patrons at once. Gene was smashed in the head by a bottle, which dazed him, and Yang took the opportunity to throw out a haymaker. Gene flipped out of the way. In the same motion, Gene knocked out and disarmed a patron, then took the knife, slapped Yang across the face with his free hand, roughly grabbed her hand, and stabbed it with the knife, pinning her to the table. Yang gritted her teeth and looked as Gene Gene raised his hand in the air, and it began to glow. Suddenly, Yang flew right towards him as he readied a punch, Chain Yanker. Yang stuck the table in front of her, blocking the punch, and they both flew right out of the saloon, with Yang pummeling his face in on the way out. The both landed on their feet, Yang immediately running towards him again. "Enough of this crap!" Gene yelled, hitting her with a gut punch that swept her off her feet. Then, Gene channeled his energy into a Shaolin Blast and unleashed it, the explosion sending Yang into another building. Gene didn't put his guard down yet, a faint glow began to shine in the dirt. Then footsteps sounded, across the street, Yang, who's hair was now dirty, glared at him, and held up a few strands of hair. "My... hair..." she growled. I Burn - RWBY Yang flared brightly, causing Gene to shield his eyes. Yang rushed and punched him in the gut, causing him to spit up blood. He fell on his ass and scrambled to his feet. "What the hell are you?" he yelled, clenching his stomach. Yang said nothing and began her assault, which Gene had to dodge literally all of it to avoid getting seriously harmed. After having dodged quite a few punches, and noticeably making Yang even angrier, Gene threw out a punch of his own, but it was promptly caught, and Yang punched his elbow, shattering his left arm. Gene yelled out in pain, but a swift uppercut to the jaw shut him up and sent him flying down the dirt road. He slowly got up and faced Yang. Struggling, he reached for the Deistic Brace with his broken arm. Yang saw this and threw a explosive round his way. The explosion sent Gene further down the road. Gene laid there on his back, breathing heavily. Yang picked him up by the collar and readied a punch. "Hey, lady, wait." he coughed. He smirked, and then spat in her face. She dropped him, rubbing her eyes, and he was able to quickly rip the Deistic Brace off his God Hand, unleashing the power. He stood up and went to work. He slammed two fists into Yang's ribs, shattering that, roundhouse kicked her arm, breaking that, and then summoned a bat made out of energy and swung it at her stomach, sending her sprawling across the ground, however at the same time she fired an explosive into his stomach, and he flew back as well. They both slowly got up to face off one last time. They both had one good arm, and they both were badly injured. Yang punched the ground and let out a hoarse yell, while Gene, who was badly burned stood there, watching her approach. Yang threw the punch straight at his head, but Gene, at the same time, gritted his teeth at the pain from the burn, and threw out his Dragon Kick. He closed his eyes, expecting to be killed, but instead he felt contact, and when he looked up, the sky twinkled. He whooped out into the now night sky, wincing yet again at his burns and broken arm. Then, something plopped down onto his feet, and his pants and shoes began to soak in blood. He looked down, and saw Yang's lower half at his feet. KO! Gene grimaced and ran off to throw up, while Blake, who witnessed the entire ordeal, ran off to warn the others about the man who just killed their best friend. Results: Boomstick: Ho-lee shit! What a god damn fist fight! Wiz: This fight was amazingly close. In terms of stats, their were practically even! yang barely edged out in strength while Gene barely edged out in speed, but the deciding factor was their abilities and skills. Boomstick: Yang's Semblance and Aura both were a strong offense and defense, but in the long run her Aura could only do so much before holding back her Semblance. Wiz: As a fight goes on, Yang does get stronger, but she doesn't get faster as a result, meaning Gene would be able to dodge everything thrown at him, so instead it would make Yang angrier and more prone to slipping up. Boomstick: Meanwhile, the Roulette Wheel's utility in pulling Yang closer or pushing her away when needed would be extremely useful, and the Deistic Brace's boost in power and speed would be more than enough to match Yang's boosted strength in her Semblance. Wiz: Abilities aside, Yang's training as a Huntress prepares her for Grimm, and while she's had some experience against other Hunters and Huntresses, it's nothing like Gene who's inherited knowledge from the God Hands, and was given enough skill to best a Kung Fu master. Boomstick: And if you'll remember, Yang cannot handle fighting people who kick a lot and people who dodge a lot. Gene accompanies both into his skill set. He never blocks, he always dodges punches thrown at him. Wiz: Plus, for most of Yang's fights, she's had help from some outside source, such as her team. Boomstick: Looks like Yang couldn't help but to go topless. Wiz: The winner is Gene. Who are you rooting for? Yang Xiao Long Gene Who do you think will win? Yang Xiao Long Gene Category:Fistfight Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles